More Amore
by Lunastella13
Summary: The beginning of the Christmas break isnt quite was expected, but then again, when has life at Hogwarts ever been even remotely close to normal? And then, who wants things to be normal? Being normal is vastly overrated. This is a silly little fic that ho
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Yay! A new story! First of all, I know that I'm not through with my other story, About Bloody Time, but to be honest, I needed a little change, and I will finish it! So sit back and enjoy this story! It (hopefully) has just a little more plot than my other one!-Lunastella

She yawned and put down her book, glancing at the clock at her bedside. The gold numbers shone in the candlelight. Twelve midnight. She shivered involuntarily. Her gaze snapped to the window when the shutter banged open, the curtains billowing in a slight breeze she was sure hadn't been there earlier. She froze when the breeze tousled her hair. It seemed almost alive. And then there was a voice.

"Hermione…" It whispered. Strangely enough, the voice soothed her. It was a girls voice, soft and calming, but urgent. And as swiftly as the entire thing had begun, it stopped, so quickly that Hermione wondered whether it had happened at all. But just as she had almost convinced herself she had imagined it, she felt a sharp piercing pain over her heart. When the pain had dulled, she carefully pulled back the neckline of her nightgown. The glowing flame of her candle revealed a small cut. She bit back her lip to keep back a gasp at the sight of the blood. She touched it gently with the tip of her wand, then frowned. Her trusty healing spell wasn't having its usual effect. True, the blood disappeared and the skin closed up, but unlike other times, it left a scar, raised and red. Puzzled, Hermione tried again, but to no avail. She became worried. She knew from experience with Harry what a scar could mean. But there was no use fretting about it now. Hermione reasoned that if it had been Voldemort, he most likely would have inflicted a lot more pain on her. Besides, while the events had been unnerving, they had been rather pointless. After a third try at the healing spell, Hermione was resigned to the fact that the scar was there to stay. Exhausted, she fell into sleep, resolving to tell Harry in the morning; thanking god it was Christmas break. But in the morning, when Hermione traipsed down the staircase with the intention of telling Harry about her night, she realised she could not burden Harry with her petty problems. His amazing emerald green eyes were downcast as he stared into the fire, as if he thought all his problems would be solved if only he stared long enough. Hermione sat beside him on the couch. Harry didn't look up. Hermione could gauge his mood by his expression, usually, but today his face was unusually blank and devoid of emotion. So she kept her mouth shut. The five minutes before he spoke seemed like years to her.

"What's the point of it all, Hermione?" he asked. Hermione shifted, wondering how he'd known it was her.

"I don't…"

"If I kill him, a death eater inevitably takes his place, and I spend the rest of my life being fawned over and hunting bad guys. If I die, everyone is disappointed and the world comes to an end. It sounds obvious which is best, doesn't it?" he looked at her finally, his brilliant eyes filled with pain.

"It must be so difficult." Hermione whispered. Harry set his jaw and turned back to the fire, but he didn't object when she moved closer on the couch and put her arms around his shoulders. There was suddenly a big commotion on the stairwells as the entire gang came down for breakfast. Lavender, Parvati, ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and ron had all decide d to stay with Harry and Hermione over the break, the only upper-class Gryffindors to do so. They would meet Luna in the Great Hall. Hermione quickly detached herself from Harry as their friends bounded down the stairs. Laughing and shouting, they tripped over each other in their haste to get out of the portrait hole. Dean ran up behind Lavender and picked her up in a precarious bride hold, causing her to shriek. Grinning, Parvati scrambled onto Seamus' back for a piggyback ride. Neville shouted back to them, "Coming Harry, Hermione?"

"Yeah. Coming Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't look back.

"Ill catch you later." He said. Hermione gave him one last glance before following the others out and on to the great hall. She watched her friends shrieking and falling all over each other, Lavender and Parvati still taking full advantage of their boyfriends willingness to carry them to breakfast. She shook her head in mirth.

"Was there some firewhiskey up in the dorms, or did you just wake up this morning and decide to act crazy?" She asked. Ginny skipped up to her and slipped her arm through Hermiones.

"Were just having fun, Hermione. Come on, it's the first full day of Christmas break!" ginny said happily as they entered the great hall.

"I suppose you're right." Hermione said half-heartedly. Ginny looked at her face and whispered, "Don't worry about Harry, Hermione. He's a big boy." She pulled Hermione down on the bench next to her. Hermione shook her head, then proceeded to fill her breakfast plate.

"So ginny, what did you want to do today? Scout for boys in Hogsmeade? Get sloshed in the Room of Requirement?" When ginny didn't respond, Hermione looked up at her. "ginny?" she still didn't answer. Hermione followed her gaze to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy sat alone.

"Out of all the places he could have stayed, he had to stay here, the stupid ferret boy." Hermione complained.

"What? Oh, yes." Ginny said, snapping out of her trance.

"So?" Hermione prompted.

"What?"  
"I asked what you wanted to do today."  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask Lavender or Parvaati?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Because I really would rather not spend all of today holed up in some broom closet watching our horny friends snog each other senseless. I figured since you and I and both currently proud members of the singles club, you might want to do something together."

"Good point." Ginny looked around the table. "Where are ron and Luna?" she asked. "Getting an early start, are they?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Dean shook his head.

"Nah. Getting potions for their hangovers at the Hospital Wing."

Hermione and ginny groaned.

"Hermione, I need to get away from these psychos. How about a muggle day?"  
"With me? I thought you said you needed to get away from all psychos."  
"Haha, very funny." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, please? I want to watch one of those muggle films."

"Oh all right. Its not like I have anything better to do."

"I think that was an insult."  
"But of course." Hermione said, and stood. She walked up to Dean and Lavender, who already had their tongues down each others throats, and pulled them apart. "No romancing at breakfast." The couple blushed. "Any more of that and I might have to put you in detention together." The pair brightened considerably. "On second thought, maybe that's not the beat idea." Hermione said. They shrugged and resumed snogging. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Its hopeless. Come on gin." They walked out of the great hall, planning a lazy day that consisted mainly of eating, watching movies, reading trash mags, and…. More eating. They bumped into Harry at the portrait hole. He looked a little better. He embraced Hermione for the quickest moment, and whispered in her ear. "Thank you." Then he darted down the stairs, Firebolt in hand. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione walked past her and up the stairs to the girls dorm. Ginny shook her head and followed.

"Ok gin, for the next five minutes, use magic to get anything you can think of for today, cuz there is no such thing as magic after that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." Ginny raised her wand and zapped an entertainment system into the room. Smiling, Hermione followed her lead. At the end of five minutes, the room was outfitted with the entertainment system, a hundred junk mags, junk food, and other mindless forms of entertainment. Hermione and ginny smiled, then locked their wands in a drawer.

"So, ginny, what first?"  
"A movie!"  
"Alright, well watch this one." Hermione picked up a disc and slid it into the DVD player.

"What's it called?" ginny asked, as they got comfortable.

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Hermione answered. The movie began, with Captain Jack Sparrow. Ginny whistled. "I wouldn't mind being held hostage by him!"

Hermione laughed. "I prefer the blacksmith."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Ginny loved the movie, clapping loudly at the end.

"Still like Jack?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! I love guys that are kind of evil, brash, and really fun like that! I cant see how you would prefer Will."

Hermione shrugged. "I just like that kind of guy. Loyal, sweet, smart, brave…I wish I could find a guy like that in real life. But all the best guys are in movies, aren't they? Or books."

"Yeah, I guess…just one more way were different, isn't it?"

"Yes…But you know the old saying: Opposites attract."

"you know, I never actually agreed with that. I mean, to a certain extent, I guess, but, to me, people have to have a few things in common, to build their relationship on. Complete and total opposites? I don't think that would work."

"Nor do I."

"Amazing. We agree." Ginny said dryly.

"Funny."

"But you know you love me."  
"OK. So now what?"  
"Um, oh, lets make collages! We didn't get to do that last time."  
"OK"

Okay, I know this sucks, but it will get better! Review me some suggestions! Thanx! Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay people, I didn't get nearly any reviews for this story, and I was amazingly disappointed, I thought it was better than that. Oh well. Someone said they were confused, but it will all make sense sooner or later. Oh, and I do use spell check every time, I think in the transfer from this to the site a few words must get screwed with. So here's the second chapter! Enjoy and please take time to review! Thanx!-Lunastella

Hermione sat up in bed and gasped. The pain over her heart was back, and it was this reminder of last night that made her glance at the clock. Twelve midnight. Again. Curiosity led her to once again pull back the neckline of her gown. Once again, the curved cut was bleeding, and it was longer this time, more curved, an oval of blood. She touched it with her fingertips, watching the blood run down her skin. She reached out for her wand and quickly cleaned up the mess. And just like last night, the scar remained. Just then a bloodcurdling scream shot through the night, waking everyone.

"What was that?" Parvati muttered sleepily.

Hermione scrambled out of bed and ran to the window. Above the Forbidden Forest hung a sort of miniature version of the Dark Mark. Hermione shrieked and ran out of the room, intending on finding Professor Dumbledore. But she ran into someone at the bottom of the stairs. Upon realizing who it was, she sighed in relief. The scar on her chest, however, gave another painful twitch and she could feel the blood running down from it.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To see the Headmaster."  
Harry nodded. "Me too. Lets go." And they ran all the way to the Headmasters office, barging in as three members of the Order were leaving.

"Harry, Hermione. Sit." They did.

"What was that?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Members of the Order have confirmed that it was simply a warning from Voldemort."

Both Harry and Hermione had said the name too many times to flinch at the sound, though the portraits on the wall were a different story. Hermione was almost too afraid to ask, but she had to.

"And the scream?"

"A second year Hufflepuff. Voldemorts way of letting us know that he can get to us, and he will. There is not much we can do right now. The Horcruxes are gone, now we are only waiting for your confrontation with Voldemort. But always keep on your toes. It wouldn't hurt for you to practise defense either."

Harry and Hermione nodded and stood to leave.

"And one more thing. Voldemort must have a weakness. The Horcruxes are gone, but it will still take all your strength to defeat him. You must do your best to find out what his weakness is. But for now, you need some sleep."

They left, returning quickly to the common room. Hermione began to climb the staircase to go back to bed, But turned around when Harry caught her arm.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement at ten tomorrow morning."

Hermione nodded. Harry left, and she went upstairs to collapse back in bed. But a twinge in her chest reminded her that it had begun bleeding again over an hour ago. Sighing in exasperation, she pulled down her neckline and gasped. The cut was much bigger now, gushing blood. She could see, when it was clean and free of blood, that it had taken on a rather peculiar shape. Almost like letters, written in script. Upside down, Hermione could only make out an "A" and what could have been an "m". The deep cut hurt, but Hermione welcomed the pain. The events of her life with Harry had somehow worked to age her, numb her, and she welcomed this small sign of feeling. With a sigh, she cleaned up the mess, and fell into a restless sleep.

"Hermione…Hermione…." A soft voice woke her hours later. She sat up swiftly. The voice was the same one that shed heard the first time her chest had been cut. The air at the foot of her bed shimmered, slowly forming the figure of a transparent woman. Her flowing garment suggested a robe, and her long reddish hair looked recently brushed and fell down her back in waves. But it was her green eyes that caught her attention. Her brilliant emerald green eyes. Harry's eyes.

"Lily…" Hermione breathed.

The vision smiled and nodded. "We don't have much time, but I want to take a moment to thank you."

"For what?"

"For just being there for my Harry. He is so lucky to have you." Lily smiled again. Hermione blushed.

"You have a connection. And that is why it must be you who helps him defeat the Dark Lord. Can you feel it?'

Hermione was silent for a moment. She put a hand to her chest and felt blood through the cloth. Was it a sign? She looked up sharply.

"Have you been doing this to me?

"No. I don't even know what is happening to you. I only know that it was prophesied that you would receive a sign of sorts, and I was sent to help you understand it. What is it?" Lily frowned. Hermione pulled down her neckline. The cut hadn't grown again, but it was bleeding, as if it might grow any moment.

"Oh Hermione…" Lily shook her head sadly. "I never dreamed it would be so violent."

"Anything to do with the war is violent."

"Yes."

A slicing pain shot through Hermiones chest, and as she watched, the cut grew, curving purposefully, slowly. Lily gasped. When the cut had stopped, Hermione cleaned it, then examined the curving lines. But it was upside down to her, and Lily said it first.

"It says…amore." (Pronounced a-more-e. the 'a' is like the 'u' in fun, and the 'e' is like the 'a' in faint. FYI.) Lily said wonderingly. "Italian. It means…" She looked at Hermione.

"Love." Hermione whispered. "Lily, why would this happen to me? Why no to Harry?"

Lily shook her head. "It must have something to do with you."

Hermione sighed and glanced at the clock "Oh! Its late! I promised…" Hermione blushed. It had come to her in a new way that Lily was Harry's mother. "I promised Id meet Harry at ten."

Lily smiled. "I wont keep you." And she faded out of sight. Hermione ran out of the dorms and towards the Room of Requirement. As she burst through the door, Harry turned around. His relieved smile was replaced Quickly by a worried frown.

"Is that blood, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced down. A blood stain, about five inches below her collarbone, betrayed her secret. Harry strode forward. "What happened?"

"Its nothing."

"Hermione."

Hermione sighed and collapsed on the couch before the fire. Seeing Harry's hesitation a t joining her, she patted the seat next to her. Like an obedient puppy, Harry sat. With another heavy sigh, she proceeded to tell him everything. When she finished, Harry was silent for a moment.

"Can I see it?" He asked softly. Hermione hesitated. The cut was in an awkward place for anyone to see, much less the boy who happened to be her best friend. Ever so slowly, she nodded, giving her permission. Harry reached out carefully. His gentle fingers pulled down the neckline of her gown. Hermione watched his face nervously. She hadn't remembered the cut being so low. Harry pulled it down just enough to see the cut, but even then, it was more than Hermione was used to showing.

"Amore." Harry frowned.

"Amore." Hermione corrected his pronunciation. He examined the cut again. "What does that mean?"

"Its Italian. It means…love." Hermione said. Harry traced the cut lightly with his fingertip, seemingly oblivious to her discomfort. When he subconsciously pulled her neckline even lower, Hermione jerked back automatically. Harry pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry."

"Its all right."

"And my mother…" Harry gazed down. "What did Dumbledore say again? Finding Voldemorts weakness?"

"And this could be our answer? Love?" Hermione whispered. Harry looked thoughtful.

"Of course. My mothers love for me prevented Voldemorts spell from working on me. That's how I survived. He couldn't understand it."

Hermione frowned. "But what can it help us?"

"I think that's what we have to figure out."

"It would be you, but… I mean…"

"Right. Who else? Not Cho, obviously. Not ginny, I knew that wouldn't work out."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She was more in love with the idea of the boy-who-live than me. She never saw me just for me. But at the time I just wanted so much to feel normal that I didn't care."

"Oh…. But then why would this happen to me? You don't think…us?"

Harry looked up sharply.

"I guess I always sort of thought you liked ron."

"Ha. I barely tolerate him, because he's your friend."

Harry laughed shortly. "I might've guessed. But…"I never thought of us together."

Hermione looked away and let her hair fall across her face.

"But you did." Harry whispered incredulously, watching her.

AN: Sooooo…….. How was it? Please do not flame me outright, but constructive criticism is always welcome! So go and review! Thanx:) Lunastella


End file.
